


Green

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Creepy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-11
Updated: 2004-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Green

The grass was cool against her cheek, the smell of green everything, everywhere. Her parents were close, she could hear them, their voices a soft, silver murmur beneath the feather breeze. The ground was sloped, a hill, and butter-rich sunlight spilled over the edges of the tall grass, painting warm splashes of orange and yellow against her closed eyelids. Happiness was liquid soft, and she was melting into liquid gold.

 _(wake up)_

When the gray came, chasing away the gold with steely hard, she opened her eyes. The silver breeze was now black wind, sliding freezing doubt into her skin, under her clothes, and the melody of her parent's voices was gone. Rain danced on the horizon, menacing with thunder growls and lightening teeth. Fear solidified like weight in her stomach, lurching but holding her down, dull, heavy and immobile. She turned her head, eyes frantically searching the tops of the grass for her parents, but the grass was burned, brown and brittle. Her scream was a fiery red that burned her throat, but died in her mouth, the smell of green singed away by hot death.

 _(wake up)_

The sky was crumbling, mountains of blue that tumbled like snowflakes, black beyond it threatening and starless. Quick gasps filled her lungs with ragged flame. The rain fell in thick, angry drops of sizzling green that left glowing trails in the sky, until the darkened day shone bright, like something sickly and spreading. Her tears were boiling on her cheeks, shining and reflecting green and pain and lonely. Oily slick puddles under her feet, below her back, she began to slide down the hill, where the ground collapsed into a swirling of nothing. Fingers gripping at earth that disappeared in her hands, she could only fall.

 _(wake up)_

Lana woke up when she hit the floor hard. She stayed there, staring at the ceiling, hot tears cooling on her cheek, until dawn erupted in the window.


End file.
